Una noble disfrazada
by Cath Stark
Summary: Sabía que una futura septa no poseería todas las gracias con las que contaba la dulce Alayne Piedra.


**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto #99 "Escribiendo Vientos de Invierno" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

La situación que escogí fue la siguiente: alguien descubre la identidad de Alayne Piedra.

* * *

**Una noble disfrazada**

La había estado observando con detenimiento últimamente. Según Meñique, su hija bastarda se había preparado para ser septa, y aunque Alayne recitara pasajes de _La estrella de siete puntas_ con total naturalidad y tiñera su voz de algo parecido a cierta devoción pasada, otros detalles no se escapaban de mi mente despierta. Ninguna bastarda contaría con unos modales tan finos y una educación tan exquisita. Solo tenía que compararla con Mya; y aun si aquella evidencia no fuera suficiente, yo sabía que una futura septa no poseería todas las gracias con las que contaba la dulce Alayne Piedra.

—Alayne, querida Alayne… —canturreé mientras la observaba cerrar el sagrado libro de la Fe—. Si tu futuro esposo fuera un hombre mucho más sensible, te aseguro que disfrutaría escuchar tu dulce voz recitando los fragmentos de diversos libros. Mucho me temo que Harry disfruta de actos menos provechosos y más… escandalosos —dije, y sonreí al ver cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban—. Y sin embargo, estoy tentada a creer que por ti, se volvería el hombre más estudioso del Valle. He escuchado que lo tienes totalmente embelesado. —Me incliné hacia ella y susurré en un tono confidencial—: Dime, pequeña bruja, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

—Randa… —Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a menta haciéndome cosquillas en las mejillas—. Harry…

—Fue un completo imbécil cuando te conoció —interrumpí y me alejé. Acaricié mis espesos rizos antes de cruzarme de brazos—. Jamás creí que una amiga mía se negaría a compartir conmigo sus secretos en el arte de la seducción.

—Te equivocas, Randa. —Dejó el texto en una de las estanterías y me miró con sus ojos profundos como pozos—. No sé cómo seducir a un hombre.

—Una mentira así me ofende, querida Alayne.

—Digo la verdad.

Esperé unos segundos y finalmente suspiré.

—Te creeré, solo por esta vez —advertí fingiendo gravedad, y luego coloqué mis manos sobre mis amplias caderas—. Pero debes reparar tu ofensa, querida. Es justo.

Pareció dudar un momento, y luego preguntó:

—¿Y cómo se te ocurre que repare tal ofensa?

—Me debes un secreto.

—Temo decepcionarte, Randa. —Movió la cabeza—. No tengo secretos.

—¡Ya lo creo que sí, Alayne! —Sacudí graciosamente mi rizado cabello antes de tomarla por el brazo y mirarla detenidamente—. Acabo de descubrir el tuyo.

El bello rostro de Alayne se volvió de Piedra. Me permití imaginar la expresión de Meñique, el más desinteresado y bondadoso de los protectores, al verse descubierto su más preciado bien. En sus ojos descoloridos reconocía el embuste y la trampa; tenía muchas razones para sospechar sobre la naturaleza de la hija bastarda del menudo hombre.

Nieve…

—Todavía no le has entregado tu prenda a Harry. Sé lo que tramas. —En mi rostro se dibujó la más confidencial de las sonrisas.

Alayne alisó los pliegues de su vestido, evidentemente aliviada.

—Le prometí mi favor a otro galante muchacho —fue su simple respuesta.

—¿Más galante que Harry? —Casi me eché a reír, ignorando la punzada que se produjo en mi pecho al mencionar otra vez el nombre del muchacho con el que me había querido casar—. No me digas que se lo diste a Uther Shett… ¿También me arrebatas a mi pretendiente? Te diría que tu corazón es tan frío como el infierno que se te está reservado, Alayne, pero esta vez tengo que darte las gracias.

Ella, sin embargo, se animó a sonreír.

—Querida Randa, creía que me atribuías mejor gusto…

—Oh, podrías provocar a Harry con alguien más feo, es cierto: un Waynwood, el Ratón Loco o algún niño verde. Incluso con algún enano deforme… —Hice una breve pausa antes de continuar—: Veo que no conseguiré arrancarte el nombre del muchacho. Te lo perdonaré. Pero voy a insistir en que me dejes ver la prenda antes que él. No me negarás ver tan exquisito trabajo, ¿verdad, Alayne?

Unas manchas rojas aparecieron en sus pómulos altos.

—¿Negarte? Oh, no.

Sonreí. Seguro su trabajo era tan fino como sus manos blancas.


End file.
